


Taking Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hate Sex, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paralysis, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Tony Stark Lives, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Tony' tells Peter to meet him at an SI lab to show him an invention. All Peter finds is Quentin Beck hungry for revenge.Mysterio disguises himself as Tony Stark to get Peter right where he wants him.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HEED THE WARNINGS! I'm not fucking around with this fic. Read the tags, and protect yourself if needed.

Peter felt the tingle, and he turned to stop Tony, but it was too late. The taser hit the boy’s side, and he yelped. Tony followed him down to the ground, keeping the taser there until Peter saw his vision going white. When it finally left, Peter rolled onto his stomach, working to get his hands under him.

A knee dug into his back, shoving him back down to the floor. A hand threaded in his hair and gripped tightly while the other pressed the taser to his neck threateningly. Peter tried to keep his breathing even. Why would Tony attack him? Some sort of training exercise? Mind control?

“Mr.Stark?” Peter asked uneasily. Tony laughed, digging his knee further into Peter’s spine through his sweatshirt.

“I told you, kid. You’re bright, but gullible as hell,” Tony said, and Peter recognized the line. Only one person had said that before. Peter wrenched his weight to the side, trying to get out of the pinned position. The knee moved, but the taser caught Peter’s neck making him fall onto his side as his body went rigid.

Peter groaned in pain when it stopped, and he looked up from the carpet to see Quentin Beck kneeling in front of him. Peter closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back memories, and he opened them again.

“What do you want?” He croaked.

“You, you fucking twat,” Beck snarled. He shocked Peter again, and while the teenager tried to recover from the stunner, Beck came at him with a syringe. Peter tried to get his limbs to move, but the sluggish boy wasn’t fast enough. He felt the pinch in his shoulder and the gross sensation of something being shoved into his bloodstream. When he tried to move again, it was even harder.

“What did you do?!” Peter asked, fighting to get back up. He got to his hands and knees only for Quentin to kick him over, and Peter fell pitifully onto his side once again. Quentin walked toward a table in the lab they’d been visiting— a lab ‘Tony’ had said had something he wanted to show Peter on the weekend. Peter was quickly figuring out that there was nothing here. Peter tried to get up, but his limbs felt like sandbags.

Beck roughly rolled the boy back onto his stomach, moving him like a mere rag doll. Peter tried to say something but his tongue felt fat. Beck wrenched his arms behind his back and cuffed his forearms together with some kind of metal. Peter pulled against them feebly. It was a good amount of strength for a normal, non-enhanced human, but Peter  _ was _ enhanced. He should be able to break them. It must've been some kind of vibranium alloy metal that was hard to break while his limbs struggled to cooperate.

“What’re oo doing?” Peter slurred. Still, Quentin understood him. He grabbed the boy by the arms and straddled Peter’s thighs.

“I’m teaching you not to fuck with my shit, brat,” Beck snarled. Peter felt hands wrestling his jeans down, and his heart dropped through the floor. He struggled as much as he could with the paralytic agent, which was zilch. He tried to yell at Beck to let him go, but he found that his facial muscles wouldn’t move. He couldn’t move at all anymore. He could only breathe. And breathing was getting harder rapidly. His next breath was a wheeze, and he heard Beck swear.

“Yeah, he said that would happen,” Beck grumbled. He got off of Peter, who heaved for air, and moved somewhere again. “Open up.”

Beck grabbed Peter by the hair, forcing his head up, and the teenager’s mouth dropped open. Beck held his head still with one hand and tried to shove a ventilator tube in with the other. Tears leaked out of Peter’s eyes. He couldn’t stand ventilator tubes, and he thought he knew what was coming. The cold air touching his bare ass was an unsubtle hint.

Beck cursed as he struggled to jam the breathing tube down Peter’s throat, but once the man thought it was in far enough and Peter was no longer wheezing, he decided it was enough.

“Okay. Back where we were,” Beck says. Peter wants to cry out, but he can’t speak. He can’t move. He can’t even breathe on his own. He’s completely paralyzed. He can only feel. He can feel Beck dragging his pants down a little further. He can feel Beck reaching under Peter to undo his pants. He can feel Beck pulling Peter’s cock out of his boxers and trapping it between the boy’s toned stomach and the cold, hard tile.

He heard the sound of another fly unzipping, and his brain screamed at his muscles to move or do  _ something _ . They didn’t. He felt Beck threading just hand in Peter’s hair again, grinding his face into the ground.

“Do you even know how much damage you caused, Peter? How many years of planning you destroyed?!” Beck hissed. He pulled Peter’s face up and slammed it back down. Peter felt the throb in his cheek that meant a bruise would form later.

“Of course you don’t,” Beck snarled, as if he’d expected Peter to be able to respond. “That’s why I’m going to fucking teach you.”

Beck grabbed onto the boy’s hips, spreading his legs apart. Beck had always been a patient person, and he was about done keeping that up. He lined himself up against Peter’s asshole and pushes in, not bothering with the fact that it is nearly painfully tight in its virginity. Peter felt his insides tearing and he wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and beg for Beck to stop— to stop now before this got any further— but all that he could do was increase the rate of tears streaming down his face as Beck began to fuck him into the ground.

“London took  _ years _ to plan. It took months to implement. I spent an entire summer shaping Nick Fury to eat information out of my palm, and then you decided to swing in with your little friends and just fuck. Shit. up,” He accentuated each of the last words with particularly hard thrusts. Peter shouted at his muscles to move, to fight back, but he just continued to lay there.

Beck wrapped his hand around the front of Peter’s neck and pulled back, forcing the teenager’s back to arch painfully. Beck leaned down to get closer to Peter’s head, and if it weren’t for the tube, he’d be choking as the man used his body as a brace to fuck him harder. The new position allowed Beck to get deeper, and when he next snapped his hips, it felt like a shock ran through Peter’s entire body. His brain yelped with pain but no real sound came out.

“And then you thought you could just fucking walk away from it all-- go back to your normal fucking life in Queens?” Beck snarled. He squeezed Peter’s throat. “I don’t think so. You pissed me off, and you’re mine now.” Peter felt lips on the back of his sweaty neck, and soon teeth dug into the supple flesh, claiming him. Beck moved both Peter’s head and his own, placing hickeys all around the back of his neck. He even bit hard enough to draw blood. Peter could see a few drops of the red substance dripping onto the tile.

However, his own vision went red when Beck slammed his face back down to the ground. The man groaned, and he moved back down to grip Peter’s hips tightly. He pulled the boy’s hips up to his violently, chasing his own orgasm. He came into Peter’s ass, continuing to fuck him until he couldn’t any longer. Peter felt sick. He was going to be sick for sure. He’d probably choke himself with the ventilation tube on accident.

Beck pulled out of him and flipped Peter onto his back, allowing the boy to see his face in full. It was angry, and his eyes carried a more evil look than Peter had ever seen before. He bit the front of Peter’s neck now, leaving a hickey on his adam’s apple, where he couldn’t possibly hide it without suspicion. “People will know you’re mine,” Beck hissed against his neck. Peter closed his eyes, wishing he could escape this moment. Beck smacked him so his eyes opened again.

“We’re not done yet, Pete,” Beck said his name with poisonous honey. He mashed his lips against Peter’s and bit the teenager’s lip to draw blood. “Have fun explaining that to your little girlfriend.”

Peter felt his heart sink further. He hadn’t even thought of MJ. “Or anyone, really. They’ll think you’re so weak- so useless,” Beck taunted.

“Who would’ve thought it was so easy to catch an  _ Avenger _ . What would the rest of the Avengers say, if they saw you acting as such a good fucktoy?” Peter closed his eyes again. It wasn’t his fault. Beck got the jump on him-- but Peter should’ve seen it coming. “You’ve got everyone fooled. They think you’re so pure and perfect. Well,  _ you can’t trick me anymore _ .”

“You can look all sad, and you can tell them you were drugged, but we both know that you’re  _ loving _ this. You love being used by me. God, if only you could speak, I bet you’d be screaming ‘Daddy’, begging me to fuck you harder,” Beck said. Peter mentally flinched when Beck suddenly grabbed his cock. “This is proof that you’re enjoying this.”

Beck stroked and squeezed his cock roughly, bringing it to full hardness. Peter felt his guts churning, and an orgasm coming. He tried to whimper. He didn’t want to come in front of Beck. He couldn’t. He’d lose himself. Beck stopped before Peter was able to come, squeezing his balls, and the loss of it actually  _ hurt _ . Peter’s eyes looked around in confusion. Why did  _ not _ coming hurt?!

“See how it feels to have things ruined for you?” Beck growled. He slapped Peter’s ass with such a sound that reverberated around the room. It burned when Beck hit the same spot again, and Peter couldn’t even cry out in pain when Beck punched him in the balls, causing them to clench even tighter. Beck grabbed onto the reddening sacks and squeezed them in his hand. His other hand pinched the base of Peter’s cock, preventing him from coming. Peter found that the tube wasn’t giving him enough oxygen as his body tried to follow Beck’s ministrations, and his face turned red. Beck pressed a finger into his cheekbone, watching the skin turn white under his finger before letting go. He seemed to change his mind.

“I want you to come all over yourself. I want everyone else to see what a slut you are,” Beck said. He stopped pinching the boy’s cock, instead grabbing it in his fist and jerking him off relentlessly. Peter felt the shivers running up and down his spine, and then he burst, his cock shooting off white lines of cum that Mysterio aimed to land on Peter’s dark shirt. Beck continued to stroke until the white stopped coming, and then he swiped some of the cum off of the head of Peter’s cock.

Peter made a small exhale of stress as Beck shoved his fingers into Peter’s mouth alongside the ventilation tube. Beck’s fingers tasted of dirt and sweat, and Peter could taste himself too. He wished he could turn his head away. But he’d made a noise when Beck shoved his fingers in… was his strength already coming back? Beck pulled his fingers out of Peter’s mouth and thrust them into his ass without warning. Peter felt his ass sputter in response. Beck spread his fingers, feeling the inside of Peter’s hole.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you this time,” Beck said. He traced the inside of Peter’s ass, stopping when Peter’s body involuntarily twitched at an electrical shock that came from seemingly nowhere. Peter looked at Beck in confusion, but Beck pressed the same spot, and Peter felt his body spasm again. Knowing he’d found the jackpot, Beck rubbed his finger roughly against his prostate, watching as Peter’s lower body moved with the force of his hands’ thrusts- as his spinal reflexes made his legs twitch in response. The boy was almost back to full hardness, something Beck attributed to his age and powers.

“Look at this. You’re desperate for me,” Beck fondled Peter’s cock in his free hand. He pulled out of Peter’s ass, shifting them both. Beck sat on the back of his heels, and he grabbed Peter’s knees, pulling the boy’s legs to rest on either side of the man’s bigger body. The look of fear and defeat in Peter’s eyes made Beck hungry with power. His cock twitched.

Beck pressed back into Peter’s ass, playing with their position until Peter’s lower body was tilted up, giving the angle Beck need to fuck him long and hard. He pulled out and pressed in experimentally. Oh yeah… this was it.

“Pss” Peter managed to make some semblance of a sound, but it was nowhere near what Peter had wanted to convey. Beck didn’t understand it, but it still drew a grunt from him as he snapped his hips in response. Peter’s vocality meant two things. One: the drug was starting to wear off. Two: Beck would be able to  _ hear _ him cry this time.

Beck took his time at first, pulling out slowly just to thrust back in quickly and harshly. Particularly hard thrusts would pull a suppressed sound of pain. When those sounds came consistently, Beck sped up, keeping a steady pace as he fucked the boy. The harder he thrust, the more tears would spill from Peter’s eyes, and he felt Peter’s feet hitting his thighs lightly. He must’ve bent his legs naturally due to their position. Peter was regaining even more motor control. Beck had to hurry.

Beck fucked Peter brutally, and he almost came instantly when the first fully formed ‘please’ fell from Peter’s lips. Peter gasped a breath when Beck didn’t listen, only increasing his pace.

“Please what? Take you? Let you be mine?” Beck taunted. He moved his grip to Peter’s hips, slamming the vigilante’s body up to him as he thrust forward.

“Stop!” Peter wheezed around the tube, but Beck didn’t listen to the words. He only listened to the sobbing between the words- listened to the way Peter grunted and groaned under him. He grabbed Peter’s dick again, squeezing and stroking it until Peter came again, his ass getting a bit tighter around Beck, and that was all he needed. Beck came into the superhero for the second time that night, pressing in and waiting until he was done to pull out.

Peter laid stuck on the ground when Beck left him, moving to grab something. The muscle control in his limbs was coming back, but slowly. Ever so slowly. Beck returned with a spade-shaped object in his hand, and he shoved it into Peter’s ass. Peter flinched at the feeling. After tucking himself away, Beck pulled the hero’s jeans up, but he left the hem of the denim a little lower. He trapped Peter’s cock against his clothed stomach, letting the top of it peek up from the waistband of his boxers- leaving him exposed.

Peter found the strength to wiggle just a bit as Beck tied his legs wide apart on the floor. Each ankle was attached to a solidly bolted table, preventing him from closing his legs. His arms remained trapped under his back. Beck pressed his knee against Peter’s chest, one hand holding the brunette’s hair while the other drew the ventilator back out. It hurt to remove, scratching Peter’s throat on its way. Peter coughed, making it worse, and he couldn’t help but spit to clear his mouth when it was finally gone. He could breathe on his own. He looked up at Beck and tried to sit up, but Beck pushed him back down easily.

“My team already alerted the NYPD. They’re going to find you here. They’re going to find you and wonder what  _ Peter Parker _ is doing with Mysterio’s jizz trapped in his ass. Of course, they don’t know who you really are, but I do. Say anything, and maybe this bit of footage will find its way onto the internet,” Beck said. He rose to his feet, standing over the messy form beneath him. Peter looked up at him, and it took a long moment for him to speak.

“Fuck you..,” Peter croaked, and Mysterio smiled, sliding his helmet into place.

“You already did,” Beck reminded. He shifted, setting a foot against Peter’s crotch. He pressed down, letting Peter be reminded of his oversensitive cock and the plug in his ass. Peter groaned, and Beck just smiled.

“See you around, kid. And I  _ will _ see you around. This isn’t the last time,” Beck promised. With that, he left Peter lying prone in the lab, waiting to be discovered by the approaching sirens. Peter tried to stop the tears leaking down his cheeks. He tilted his head to the side, hearing the police breach the building. He closed his eyes as the door to the room opened, exposing him to the world.

A voice gasped out in surprise. "Dear god…”


End file.
